Darkness in the Heart of a Bloodline
by Cara is my mistress
Summary: Naruto has a secret that could mean a great change to the ninja world. This secret though might be just too dangerous to let out. This could mean the end of Naruto's life forever if the secret fell into the wrong hands. 2 bloodlines and a rising darkness intersect in his destiny to change which has never been.


**Darkness in the Heart of a Bloodline**

**Chapter 1**

**So this is my new Naruto story. The story idea might seem a little confusing so I'll try to clear some stuff up right now. So in this story Naruto is a Senju Uchiha. Now now I know what you're thinking, that's impossible and crazy. Hence the author notes. So recently in the manga they showed a flashback of the Senju clan's and Uchiha clans at war before Konoha was even made. My twist on this new story is two people, obviously a male and female from the two clans got together. They wanted to be together despite the fact that their clans hated each other with a burning passion. The female got pregnant but the Uchiha didn't know till later. The clan decided that it would be meaner to wait till the baby was born and rip the baby from the mother. So the mother could see her mistake with her very own eyes.**

** The person who was supposed to do this from the Uchiha clan killed the mother and father, but got greedy with the baby. A baby born of both clans could give him untold power and control, thus the bloodline was born. Maybe a little unreasonable but it's a new idea. So Naruto was born of this bloodline, he lives in Konoha, and the third Hokage has kept watch over him. He's tried to keep Naruto's secret from getting out.**

Naruto with his spiky black hair and dark red attire sat down on a log just outside the academy. Right now was lunch but he was sitting by himself, because he didn't know anybody. The only person he really trusted in the village was the third Hokage who had practically raised him. Naruto knew that bloodlines like his had to be kept secret, and that kind of made him distance himself from other people. Naruto brought his head to his lap with his hands in his face until he noticed a blonde haired young girl sitting next to him. "My name is Ino Yamanaka what's yours" she said which forced Naruto's head to look up.

"I'm Naruto" he said in a calm but firm voice. Ino's bright blue eyes staring at Naruto as if trying to read his mind. "What" he questioned when he noticed her still looking?

"Do you have a last name Naruto?" Why she was suddenly interested in who he was, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't tell her regardless.

"No, no last name. I've wanted to talk to you before but I don't know anybody." She absently nodded before she started in on her two cents.

"You could have talked to me before. I don't bite, not hard anyway." She started laughing a little when he started to blush. "I wouldn't think it would be that hard to make friends at the academy. We're all young, inexperienced, and have a lot to learn. I notice you have trouble with your chakra control though, any particular reason why." None that he could actually tell her. He couldn't very well tell her that he wasn't allowed to show off. That his own parents had died because of who he was, and that was why grandpa Hokage looked after him.

"It's just difficult you know" he started. "I have noticed you're a sensor type. You'd have a harder time picking out my chakra control if you weren't." She smiled and nodded at his knowledge. It seems she wasn't the only one who watched from a distance. She looked like she was about to get up, so he pressed on with the questions. "What's your deal with that Uchiha anyway?" This time she was the one that was blushing.

"I don't have a…why would you ask such a..." She tried to think of what to say but nothing would successfully come to her brain. She finally decided to end the conversation with an "I'll see you later Naruto." When she started to walk away he watched her leave, and shook his head at himself. He had learned to be more respectful than that to girls but damn. Well maybe he had just found his first friend.

It had never been easy for him to pretend he didn't know what he was doing when he did. He knew both of his bloodlines, but for the sake of safety, had to keep both of them a secret. He especially hated lying to Iruka, the instructor at the academy. He knew Iruka only wanted them to lean what it meant to be a ninja. He always had to come up with some kind of excuse when Iruka had them test there chakra control in front of everyone else. He hated that he had to act so stupid when truly he wasn't. If he showed more skill than he had for his age people would start to ask questions, and those questions would lead to the truth which could get people killed.

XXXXX

Iruka being Naruto's sensei at the academy wanted to help him, but didn't know how. He didn't really want to go and ask the Hokage for help like he didn't know how to do his job but he needed advice. He also knew that the Hokage had taken a certain interest in the boy even though he didn't know why.

As he marched up the Hokage tower, he knocked on the door and slowly opened it. The older man with grey hair turned toward the younger man who had just walked through the door. "Ah Iruka I was wondering how long this visit was going to take" the Hokage said in his usual almost scratchy voice.

"I don't understand you knew I was coming here" Iruka the surprised sensei said.

"Of course you're here about Naruto. He's a special one he is."

"I'm afraid Hokage I don't quite understand why you've taken such an interest in him. The kid barely has any chakra control and is always says that he's sick." The Hokage tried to refrain from laughing as he stuck his pipe back in his mouth.

"What is it that you hope to get from teaching these children Iruka? What would you say is the best part of your job?" Iruka sat there for a moment, his mind searching for a definite answer to the question asked.

"I love being able to set the way for new ninja that will later make a difference on this world. That's why I am having a hard time with Naruto sir. He's the only one in the group that I haven't gotten to do anything. He just acts so stupid." This time the Hokage smiled.

"Acts you say. You think this is all an act." There was no accusing tone in the Hokage's voice, it was just a question.

"I feel like he's got a lot of potential I just can't find it."

"Maybe the boy has something to hide Iruka. Maybe something that's important to keep secret. Like bloodlines that could cause great trouble if people knew it existed."

"I don't understand what could possibly cause that much trouble."

"Ask Naruto about Shashiki no Jutsu" the Hokage said again in a calm voice. Iruka had a more confused look on his face. After a few moments Iruka's face started to change from confusion to understanding, to terror.

"Oh my…"

**Bum bum bum. There is the first chapter to my new story. I know there are a lot of secrets and questions but I wanted to get people's opinions and reviews before I started spilling what Iruka just figured out. Next chapter will unveil the bloodlines. Please please R & R. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
